


How To Comfort Your Boyfriend

by aw1214



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: Hiccup has been really struggling with the death of his dad but refuses to let any of his friends help him but when Astrid walks in on him crying she takes him out for a flight determined to cheer him up, they discover a secret island and one thing leads to another...





	How To Comfort Your Boyfriend

Hiccup had been working on an upgrade for Toothless' saddle in the forge late one night, he had just said goodnight to his mom and now he had a moment alone he felt the emotional turmoil he hid away weighing him down again. 

It had only been a week since his dad had died to save him and Hiccup was crowned as chief. Everyone had been so supportive and caring, he had the support of all his friends and everyone in the village but Hiccup didn't want them to see him suffer. 

He was the chief of Burk now, his dad had always been so strong and brave all the time, Hiccup wanted to be just like him and that meant he refused to cry in front of anyone, not Fishlegs, not Snoutlout or Ruffnut or Tuffnut. Not even his mom and especially not Astrid. 

He was really struggling to come to terms with what happened, everyone told him it was okay for him to take some personal time to deal with his dad's death but on the one hand he didn't want to. After what had just happened he didn't want to leave the village without the leader, he figured it would be easier for him to just push on and focus on his new role as chief but on the other hand it was more difficult than he had thought. 

He thought he could just carry on as normal, he'd never forget his dad, how could he? He was the greatest man he'd ever known. But he figured he could be the big, strong, leader his dad always was but he couldn't.  
He found he was struggling to get up in the morning, he was reminded of his dad every time he left his room, he was everywhere in the cozy hut they lived in together. 

He was reminded of his dad when he saw the door to the room that was once his when he left his room, he was reminded of his dad when he saw his weapon stand by the front door, he was reminded of his dad when he saw the chair his father would sit in when he and Hiccup ate dinner together. 

It was too much, to be reminded of him every day, to work the forges alone with Gobber, to just carry on like everything was the same because it wasn't. Nothing was the same with his dad gone. He had done more than just raise Hiccup, he'd fathered him and cared for him and loved him despite his destructive tendencies, Hiccup never meant to mess up but every time he did his dad would lecture him but he would always fix Hiccup's mistakes.

Now he was supposed to lead an entire village, he was the man in charge, he was who the people would come to with their problems and he was just supposed to have all the answers when he didn't. He was 20, the same age his dad was when he became chief but he and his dad were two very different people, his dad was confident and wise, Hiccup was reckless and impulsive, neither of which were good qualities for a strong chief. 

Hiccup stood alone in the dark forge, Gobbler had taken off hours ago but Hiccup didn't want to return home. Not yet. Not when it held painful reminders of his dad. 

He pounded away at a new battleaxe he'd spent the past few hours crafting, having given up on the saddle for the night when he found it too draining, too frustrating. He tried to keep his mind on his work but the helmet his dad had given him a few years ago hung on a hook above Hiccup's work space, he remembered the day his father had given it to him. He had told him it was the same helmet his dad had given him when he was a boy. He told him to cherish it and keep it safe for one day he would pass it down to his own son. 

Hiccup liked to look at it when he felt weak, usually it made him feel stronger, he imagined himself being filled with the same strength that filled his dad but tonight it did nothing for the grief Hiccup felt. 

He missed his dad so much, he must've done something to anger the gods because it was so cruel and unfair that he had found his mom and reunited his parents again, with the promise of a complete family again only to have the most important man in his life taken unforgivingly from him. 

Hiccup set down his hammer, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more work done that night. He sighed heavily as tears pricked his eyes, he looked up at the heavens as he cried, "dad, I'm so sorry I didn't do more" he croaked. 

He took a shaky breath and felt more hot tears escape his eyes, he knew he had the support of his friends yet he'd never felt more alone. He considered going to the stables and finding Toothless, taking him out and flying high above the clouds where nobody could hear his cries of pain but he didn't like Toothless to see him upset, it only pset the gentle dragon too so he collapsed on the cold floor of the forge and let his emotions overwhelm him alone in the dark. 

He tugged at his hair as he cried, he could imagine his dad standing in front of him, looking down at him and telling him to be strong. He would pick him up and give him a hug before he would tell his son to stop his tears, a chief must be strong and strong headed. 

But he couldn't, he wasn't strong headed and he certainly didn't feel strong. He had gotten so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door swing open. 

Astrid hadn't seen Hiccup all day, she knew he wasn't doing as well as he'd like everyone to believe. He laughed and joked but she could see through his fake smiles, she could see the pain in his eyes when he was addressed as the chief. She knew he still saw his dad as the chief and was struggling to cope with his death. 

He hadn't been the same since his dad had died, he was more withdrawn than usual, he would spend all day working at the forges, riding Toothless or disappearing on his own not to be seen for hours. 

She was really worried about him, she hadn't seen him all day he wasn't in the forges earlier that day when she'd checked, Toothless was still in the stables meaning he hadn't gone out and although it wasn't uncommon for him to go missing for a few hours he would always resurface again sooner or later. But not today, she'd checked his hut but his mother told him he wasn't there. 

She decided she'd check the forges one more time before she called it a day, she was sure she would find him tomorrow. She pushed open the door to the forge, it was dark and seemingly empty but as she stepped into the warmth and shut the door she heard soft cries and whimpering. 

She frowned and held her breath as she silently crept through the forge, then she stopped in her tracks. She saw something she'd never seen before, Hiccup was sat huddled on the floor in front of his workbench crying.

She didn't know whether to move or breathe or say something, the sight was strange to her, she'd never seen him cry. He tugged at his hair as he cried harder, his eyes red and watery his face angry and distressed. 

"Hiccup?" She finally said after she'd gotten over the shock of seeing her emotionally closed off boyfriend cry. His head shot up to look at her, a startled expression on his face, he looked like a dear caught in the headlights. 

He stood, quickly wiping at his eyes, "oh uh hey" he said awkwardly, "are you okay?" Astrid asked dumbly rushing towards him, he rubbed at his neck and lowered his head in embarrassment, "how long have you been there?" He asked. 

She didn't answer but instead wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, "you're really missing your dad huh?" She asked. He melted into her touch, clinging to her with strong arms as he cried, as much as he tried he couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks or the sobs wracking through his body.

Astrid stroked his hair tentatively as he sobbed on her shoulder, "it's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time, why didn't you tell me you were struggling?" She asked softly. 

He sniffed and took a step back so he could hide his face again, he looked away as he wiped at his eyes, "because you're wrong. I am supposed to be strong" he choked, "why?" Astrid asked.  
"Because I'm the chief!" He cried, Astrid held her breath and waited for him to continue, he took a deep breath, "because I'm the chief now, and it's a big responsibility but I want to be a good leader. A chief is strong and brave like my dad, he was the best man I've ever known, he was always so sure of himself, he always knew what he was doing. I want to be a good leader like he was and so I need to be strong".

Astrid reached out and wiped the new tears rolling down his cheeks, "Hiccup, just because you're chief doesn't mean you need to be strong all the time. Sure your dad was strong and confident but even he couldn't be strong all the time, I'm sure there were moments where he felt weak too, and that's okay. Nobody can be strong 24/7, we all feel weak from time to time. You lost someone close to you, it's normal to be sad and to grieve for them" she said. 

Hiccup leaned into her hand on his cheek, "when did you become so smart?" He asked, Astrid snorted, "oh please, I've always been smart and you know it" she teased, Hiccup laughed, "true". 

She looked into his eyes, "seriously though, are you alright?" She asked, he shrugged, "I don't know, it's just been tough without my dad, I miss him a lot" he sighed, "I know, we all do, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. 

He smiled weakly, "you're an amazing girlfriend and I love you, but I don't think there's anything you can do to help me with this, I don't think anyone can help me". She thought, "maybe not but perhaps I can help you take your mind off it" she suggested. 

She could see the hesitation on his face, "oh come on, how long's it been since we did anything, just the two of us?" She asked, he sighed and smiled in resignation, "okay, what do you want to do?" He asked. 

Astrid tapped her foot as she thought, "well what would make you feel better?" She asked, he shook his head and sighed again "I don't know, I- I've been so busy lately and I just-" he stammered nervously. 

Astrid laced her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him forwards so she could kiss him and silence his anxious ramblings, he nodded when she pulled away, "okay, you're right. How about we go out for a ride?" He asked. 

She smiled and nodded, "sounds good to me babe". They walked to the stables hand in hand and retrieved Toothless and Stormfly and soon they were soaring side by side above the clouds, the moon and storms the only light to light their way. 

Hiccup laughed as he spread his arms, the wind in his hair, he opted to ditch his mask for once, to just enjoy the nightly flight with his girl. "This is just what I needed" he said, Astrid smiled, "I'm glad to see you happy again, I've missed your smile" she replied. 

He frowned, "what do you mean? I've smiled" he defended, she shook her head, "no, not like that. I know the difference between your real smile and that fake smile you've been using all week". 

Toothless purred playfully and tugged his head in the direction of an island on top of a high cliff in the difference, Stormfly growled in agreement, Hiccup laughed again, "I think Toothless wants to explore". 

"Whoa girl" Astrid laughed as she tugged on Stormfly's reigns in attempts to calm her as she bucked around in excitement, "Stormfly too" she laughed, Hiccup steered Toothless in the direction of the island, "come on". 

They landed on the island and allowed the dragons to explore whilst they opted to sit together, their backs to a rock as they looked up at the stars. Astrid leant against Hiccup, his arm slung lazily around her shoulders, "are you feeling any better?" She asked. 

He shrugged, "a little, thank you for being so amazing" he said, Astrid turned slightly so she could look at him, "of course, you know I'll always be here for you, I love you Hic".

She kissed his cheek and turned to look at the night sky again, he laced his fingers in hers as they looked up at the stars, "they're beautiful aren’t they?" She said. 

He nodded, "but not nearly as beautiful as you" he countered, she laughed, "that’s so stupid" she teased but she couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks. 

He rolled his eyes, "just- come here you" he said, she laughed again but turned back to face him, he cupped her cheek softly before he leaned in and kissed her. 

The kiss started off soft and sweet, she scooted closer to him and settled her hand on his chest, the other still interlaced with his. 

But the kiss quickly got more heated, he dropped his hand from her cheek to her waist pulling her into his lap, she straddled his hips and ran her hands through his hair. 

They were interrupted when Toothless and Stormfly came bouncing back over to them, engaged in playful fighting. Astrid pulled back to look at them both, Toothless cocked his head as he noticed the position they were in. 

Hiccup let his hands fall to her lower back, "have fun exploring bud?" He asked, Toothless chortled happily in response, "an unexplored island you say?" Hiccup asked. 

Stormfly came bounding over to Astrid and growled playfully, "why don’t you go and see if there's any other dragons on the island huh girl?" Astrid asked. 

Stormfly seemed to understand and growled something to Toothless, but Toothless either didn’t understand or didn’t listen, instead he also came bounding over to them and nudged his head in between Hiccup and Astrid's chest so Hiccup's arm rested on his head instead of Astrid's waist. 

Hiccup didn’t seem to mind and just laughed in response, "does that not sound fun? How about you go with Stormfly and see what dragons you can find then you can come back and report to us later?" He suggested. 

Toothless' face dropped, he looked to Stormfly, she looked at Astrid and Hiccup then cocked her head back the way they came. Toothless let out a reluctant growl then walked towards Stormfly, who nudged him along until they disappeared into the bushes again. 

Hiccup brushed aside the hair from Astrid's eyes, "I don’t know where that kiss came from" he laughed lightly, Astrid shook her head, "I liked it" she whispered before she kissed him again. 

The kiss was just as hungry and passionate as the last, she ran her fingers through his long hair again and moved her hips against his with intention. 

He groaned into the kiss and pulled her harder against him, as they made out passionately she dropped her hands to the buckles fastening his protective armour, she quickly undid his chest plate and threw it aside so he was left in his under tunic. 

She bit his lip and began to grind against him spurring him to begin to undress her as she did him. He quickly unfastened her hooded shoulder armour and moved his hands to the hem of her red tunic. 

She broke the kiss long enough so she could pull the thin material up over her head, he followed her lead but froze when he saw she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

His jaw dropped open and immediately she felt a change in the material in his pants, "wow. You’re so- wow" he stammered as he gazed upon her naked chest. 

She laughed, "good English dragon boy" she teased, he swallowed thickly and shook his head, bringing himself back to reality, "shouldn’t we uh talk about this first? We've never-" he began. 

Astrid grabbed his face and kissed him again, cutting him off, she pressed her body against his exposed chest before she dropped her head to his shoulder where she traced kisses up to his neck. 

She smiled in satisfaction as she heard his breathing grow heavy and a low moan fall from his lips, "Astrid" he panted, spurring her on she softly nibbled at his pulse point.

She could feel him shaking against her now and she doubted it was from the cold Berk air. His head fell back against the rock as he swallowed thickly, "Astrid" he repeated, a little stronger this time. 

She stopped to look at him, "what? Are you okay?" She asked, his eyes dropped to her chest before he looked up again and nodded, "as great as that was because trust me, it was. I think-" he began his breath still ragged. 

Astrid frowned and rocked back away from him, "are you saying you don’t want to do this?" She asked, he shook his head, "no! No, not all" he glanced down at her chest again and shifted his hips to ease the ache in his pants, "I uh definitely definitely want to do this it’s just..." he trailed off. 

She watched him cautiously, "what is it? Hiccup, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to but we’re not kids anymore. We've been together for 5 years and the furthest we've ever gone is making out, which is great don’t get me wrong. But we're 20, We’re not kids anymore. I want to take the next step with you" she said. 

He nodded, "you're right, it's just… Have you noticed the way Snotlout looks at you?" He asked, she laughed, "Snotlout will look at any girl living" she pointed out. 

Hiccup laughed weakly as he rubbed his neck, "yeah but… I feel like I don’t deserve you, look at you, you're beautiful! And yeah I’m good with dragons but I’m clumsy and awkward and I’m hardly the son of Eret" he explained. 

Astrid didn’t know whether to laugh or hug him, "so that’s why you’ve been a little closed off lately? Because you’re feeling insecure?" She asked, Hiccup nodded sheepishly. 

This time she did laugh, "babe, you don’t need to worry about that. You definitely definitely do deserve me, you’re like no one I’ve ever met before and you know I love you. I love you more than anyone else in this world, you may be awkward and clumsy but that’s just one of the many reasons I love you. You’re also cute and funny and damn you look hot in that armour" she whispered her fingers walking up his chest. 

He frowned and laughed, "really?" He asked, Astrid bit her lip and nodded, "sometimes when you get that determined look in your eye when we’re riding above the clouds and the wind's rippling through your hair..." she groaned in admiration. 

He blushed slightly as he smiled, "oh really?" He whispered, she leaned in until their lips were merely a hair’s breadth apart, "you drive me crazy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, let me show you just how much" she whispered seductively before she curled her hand around his neck and kissed him. 

He lay her down his lips following hers, their kiss not breaking for a second as he hovered over her, he pinned his body against hers and so began to grind her hips against his again. 

He whimpered softly against her lips, the sound sending a shiver down her back and goosebumps along her skin. He reached down and slid her skirt and leggings down her legs so she lay naked under him. 

He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck instead, he sank his teeth softly into her neck causing her hips to buck instinctively against his, "oh gods" she moaned. 

He kissed his way down his body until he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, right next to where she longed for him to touch her. She hissed in delight and buck her hips again. 

He smirked and held her hips down, "patience m'lady" he said placing another kiss on her thigh, he slowly inches closer as she whined with impatience. 

Then with no warning Hiccup lowered his head and placed an open mouthed kiss against her core, Astrid shivered at the contact. He watched her as she threw her head back, her back arched, her lips parted, her eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. 

Soft gasps and breathy moans filling the air as she took fistfuls of grass either side of her as if to ground herself, her chest heaved, her hips thrusting gently against his tongue.

When he sucked the delicate skin softly she cried out in bliss, "Hiccup, please" she begged, what for she wasn’t entirely sure but she needed him and bad. 

Her hands moved from the grass to his long hair again, her nails grazing his scalp and then nothing was enough. It was all too much, the taste of her dancing on his tongue, the way her gasps and whimpers and the litany of incoherent moans filled his ears, the way she gripped his hair in a tight fist as he buried his head against her. 

The growing ache between his legs strained painfully against his pants, he shifted his weight in hopes to ease the tension but she'd never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment whilst they lay under the stars with a look of desperate pleasure on her face. 

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out as she felt the pressure building in her gut. She knew if she screamed it would send the dragons flying back and she really didn’t want to be interrupted in the moment. 

"Hiccup, please. I can’t- just please" she begged incoherently, he seemed to understand what she wanted. He raised his head to kiss her again, one hand cupped her cheek, the other pushed his own pants down so they pooled at his knees setting him free. 

He hovered over her, positioned at her entrance. He looked in her eyes, "are you sure you want this?" He asked, she nodded breathlessly as she tried to catch her shuddering breath, "more than anything, I love you Hic". 

He smiled and kissed her once, "I love you too Astrid" he said before he looked down. He slowly pushed into her, stopping the second she hissed in discomfort, "are you okay?" He asked quickly. 

Her brows furrowed in pain but she nodded, "it’s a little painful but it’s okay, keep going" she said, he watched her face intently as he slowly thrusted into her as carefully as he could. 

She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, he couldn’t help but to groan in pleasure. It took everything in him not to pull out and thrust into her again. 

Instead he waited and allowed her time to adjust, "just tell me when" he said, kissing her cheek lovingly. She took a deep breath and nodded, "keep going" she said shakily. 

He slowly backed out and rocked his hips against her again. The pain in her gut lessened and instead was replaced with pleasure, "Hiccup" she whimpered. 

Her hands moved to his lower back, she pulled him closer against her and met his hips with hers every time he moved. He took this as sigh to begin to pick up the pace and find a steady quick rhythm. 

He relished the sound of her hot groans against his neck, she wrapped one leg around his waist letting him hit a new spot he couldn’t reach before. 

He cried out uncontrollably, "f-fuck Astrid" he cried, she dug her fingers into his back and dug her heel into his hips. He lost all sense of pace, it was feverish and desperate but the sound of skin on skin and the rustle of leaves underneath them as they made love combined with her cries spurred him on. 

She whimpered once more at the change of speed, "oh yes, Hic- right there- please" she gasped, he held her hips as he pumped mindlessly, every thrust bringing him closer to his release. 

She trembled as she took one last shuddering breath, "j-just like that" she panted, then she bit his shoulder hard to keep herself from screaming out. 

Pleasure flushed her senses, she felt like she was flying but dizzy and light all at once. She may have waited a long while to finally experience this intimate moment with Hiccup but as the orgasm wracked through her body she knew it was most definitely worth it.

She grabbed his hips and rocked against him with purpose, she watched him as growled and shook against her, she could tell he was close. 

He pumped into her faster until he collapsed against her chest with a loud shout, "oh Thor! Yes... Yes... Yes!" he thrust in her once more before he came into her. 

They lay still for a moment, panting against each other neither able to move yet. She kissed his head eventually, "that was..." she couldn’t find the words to describe how amazing that had felt. 

He nodded and with great difficulty picked himself up and sat against the rock once more, "I know" he agreed, he looked lovingly down at Astrid, "I love you so much Astrid Hofferson". 

She pulled herself up with shaking arms so she leant against him, "I told you I could cheer you up" she boasted, she laughed at his mock offended expression, "I love you too stupid" she laughed. 

He placed another kiss against her head and pushed the hair from his eyes. She smirked and began to braid his hair as she often did. In all truth he hated the braids but he’d always let her braid his hair, he'd even kee the braids for a few weeks just to humour her. 

They sat under the stars, hand in hand, side by side for hours until they eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. Toothless' eyes widened when he saw them naked asleep together but Stormfly pulled away so her owner could sleep peacefully. 

Hiccup would find himself in a heap load of trouble in the morning, as per usual but Astrid, as always had been right. And that was how she'd comforted her boyfriend.


End file.
